


【糖南】Adopted

by Jinsanzhe123



Category: bts
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Bottom Namjoon, F/M, Sexswap yoongi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 20:09:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18880366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinsanzhe123/pseuds/Jinsanzhe123
Summary: 女A男O小妈文学stepdad俊和继女允智乱////伦警告不能接受者勿点私设: 标记者死亡后O信息素水平无法维持正常水平，而且怀孕后需要A信息素稳胎，否则将会流产，水平过低则胎儿中止发育，严重者会因此脏器受损导致死亡。O可以被二次标记，但第一次标记会被覆盖。成年时性别分化。(这都什么乱七八糟???)





	【糖南】Adopted

Adopted.  
*

“我们很遗憾的告知您金先生已经离世了。请节哀。”

*

闵玧智跟在金南俊身后走出那间纯白的病房，所有的一切都令她窒息，只有面前的男人身上传来一阵阵清甜的香气在悲恸的氛围中格格不入。

她父亲今天死了。

#

闵玧智来到这个家五年。

五年前从福利院来到金家的时候，闵玧智还只有一个父亲。

金先生是一个男性Beta，因为生理原因觉得自己日后肯定无法结婚生育，又想要自己以后要有人照料，于是从福利院领养了13岁的闵玧智当女儿养大。

直到三年前父亲遇到金南俊，她的生活开始天翻地覆。

*

闵玧智看着她继父站在医院的走廊上，一手紧紧撑着栏杆，另一只手用力扶在腰间。她走过去默默托起金南俊的手肘，担忧的看了看他。

“没事的玧智，我只是有点累”

“我扶你坐下吧”

她把金南俊搀扶到走廊一旁那一排蓝色的塑料椅子上，自己也坐下来，和身边的人隔了一个空位。

闵玧智不敢直视她继父悲痛的面庞，只能偷偷撇过眼神看着那人的手轻轻摩挲在自己隆起的小腹，泪水从脸颊滴落打湿胸口的白衣。

闵玧智盯着医院雪白的墙壁，在急匆匆赶去不同科室的病人和家属嘈杂的脚步声中回忆起三年前她父亲带金南俊回家的那一天。

#

她在客厅里看着无聊的节目消磨时间，电流通过屏幕的沙沙声被拧开的门锁打断，父亲站在门边，无法掩饰自己被兴奋喜悦、紧张忧虑混合到有些狰狞的面孔。

金南俊就站在父亲的身后，畏畏缩缩的探着头，小心地看向面无表情的闵玧智，却遗憾的发现自己从这位少女脸上刺探不出任何感情。

“杵门口干嘛？不进来?”

“玧..玧智啊，这位是金南俊，爸爸的...”

闵玧智从沙发上起身下来，校服裙皱皱巴巴的贴在腿上，父亲说话的时候她已经走到两人面前，审视的目光落在金南俊的全身，从头到脚。

“我知道，你希望我叫他什么?”

“玧智叫我南俊就好了!”

她只能说自己对这个继父还算满意。

之后这间气味寡淡的房子里就多了一抹清甜的香气，就好像之前父亲莫名其妙在冰箱里堆满的葡萄汽水。

 

那天早上起来闵玧智叼着牙刷看见父亲在厨房里做早饭，金南俊就跟在他身边想打打下手，结果被结果被洗洁精泡沫溅了满脸。父亲把煎蛋装好记上番茄酱，转过身替人把脸擦干净，顺便给了一个轻柔的吻。

她转身回到卧室的洗手间，镜子里那个苍白的 只穿着内衣的瘦削少女消失不见，取而代之的是继父的脸，微笑的看着镜子外面的闵玧智，两个浅浅的酒窝里盛满讽刺。

‘我是你父亲的Omega，你不可能的。’

结果餐桌上那份画了爱心的煎蛋被搁置在一旁直到凉透，苍蝇在上面落足。

#

当年的闵玧智还未成年，没有分化，和她父亲一样是没有气味的人，只有等到她成年生日的那闵玧智才能知道自己的性别。

13岁的闵玧智觉得自己是个Beta就好，和父亲一样平平淡淡度过一生。

15岁的闵玧智希望自己能分化成Alpha。带着不知从何开始的邪恶欲望在她生日那天许愿，好像只有这样她才有趋于无穷小的希望站在继父身边。

只要不是零，就代表总有一天。

17岁最末尾的闵玧智放弃挣扎，她不在乎自己会变成什么了。

因为继父怀了父亲的孩子。

这三年来父亲跑遍了国内外的大小医院，甚至试遍民间偏方，就为了能和自己心爱的人共同孕育一个生命。她之前曾偷偷看到主卧里金南俊泪眼朦胧的恳求父亲不要再折磨自己，即使没有孩子他依然会一直陪在父亲身边。

然而在生命结束前的四个月，她父亲成功了。

闵玧智放学回家，蛋糕彩带玩具礼花被布置的满满当当，她父亲亲自去打印了一条横幅挂在阳台上。

那天晚上她在房间里呆了一整夜没有出门。

第二天早上闵玧智起床上学，餐桌上摆着一块蛋糕和一封信，蛋糕上裱着卡通小熊，信是金南俊写的。

她没打开，只是默默把信塞进了枕套里。

晚上回家的时候，她敲开主卧的门，只有继父一个人。闵玧智走上前去抱了抱她的继父，告诉他自己昨天只是身体不舒服，心里非常替父亲和他开心，希望以后我们四个人会越来越幸福。继父的欣慰的泪水落在她手背上，带着那股甜甜的葡萄香，只让她觉得更多苦涩纠葛在喉间无法下咽。

她搞不懂自己对继父的感情。是爱，是占有欲，还是在叛逆的年龄对父亲权威的反抗蒙蔽了她的双眼，亦或是是她对从小就缺失的母爱不由自主的靠近，像飞蛾扑火般一股脑的投射在继父身上，又被青春期难以自持的欲望洪流裹挟。

闵玧智那个别人难以接近的衣橱深处藏着继父的替代品，那是继父在她15岁生日时买给她的泰迪熊。

她从继父手里接过这个系着紫色蝴蝶结的小熊玩具，细嫩的指尖滑过继父的指节，于是她的手上沾染了甜腻的葡萄香，在寂静的夜里被涂抹在苍白赤裸的女性胴体，小熊被紧紧搂在她瘦弱平坦的胸前贴着凸起的肋骨，那块触碰过继父的指尖被她衔在唇间，另一只手在身下摸索着直到她在继父的芬芳中神迷目眩。

终究这一切还是发酵变质，泛着酸臭的泡沫充斥在闵玧智的房间，但是禁闭的木门不会泄露秘密，幸福的家庭维持着完美的假象，除了闵玧智无处宣泄的罪恶，世界欣欣向荣，她被抛弃在潮湿阴暗的一角。

*

闵玧智看着面前强装遗憾的老师和那张递过来的假条低下头，仿佛她自己也沉溺在悲恸之中。

她走出校门，三月刺骨的寒风刮擦着她的头皮，闵玧智站在公交站牌前面看着成群飞过的候鸟，请假条被攥成皱巴巴的一团。

她要去参加父亲的葬礼。

小小的墓园没有多少人在场。

继父站在墓碑前，小腹在黑色西装下突兀的隆起，甚至胸前也增加了不少圆润的弧度。

闵玧智还是穿着她漆黑的校服，一言不发看着继父在亲朋好友间穿梭，等到仪式结束，她看着继父难以支撑的双腿轻微的战栗才走到他面前，手心贴上那近日不再挺阔的后背。

“玧智啊，走吧，我们回家。”

一路上继父不曾看向她，只是闭着眼睛望向虚幻的风景。

闭上眼就能看到父亲吗?

闵玧智也闭上眼，却只有漆黑一片。

#

茶几上摆着刚洗出来的黑白照片，闵玧智拿起来用袖子擦了擦，玻璃相框上留下了被擦拭过的水渍，是他继父的眼泪，带着葡萄的气味。

金南俊拖着沉重的脚步向卧室走去，经过闵玧智的时候她才警觉到底缺失了什么。

“南俊....你喷抑制剂了吗？”

“没有，哪里不对吗玧智...?”

“味道，味道变淡了很多...”

“啊...没办法啊...”

她看着继父的泪水又滑过唇边，一滴一滴砸在她的心尖那撕裂般的疼痛击中了闵玧智让她踉跄着跌倒在茶几边，手中的相框应声而碎。

玻璃刺进闵玧智的掌心，浓郁的味道铺天盖地袭来。

忙着处理后事和悲伤的人都遗忘了另一件至关紧要的事——今天是闵玧智的生日。

她18岁了。

她是个Alpha。

*

闵玧智在床上醒来，像生吞了整车的石灰般干渴灼烧。  
奎宁浓郁厚重的苦涩充斥在房间的每个角落让她头昏脑涨，什么都无法思考，对水的渴求超越一切支撑她踉跄着打开房间紧闭的木门。客厅里空荡荡的，闵玧智几乎是摸爬滚打到厨房从冰箱摸出瓶葡萄汽水一口气喝了个干净。  
冰凉的碳酸水在胃袋里嚣张的翻涌着，紫色的葡萄糖浆被滞留在味蕾上变酸。她紧紧攥着这瓶救命的饮料环视一周，看不到她继父的影子。

易拉罐被扔进垃圾桶，闵玧智冲到到主卧门前，像往日一样闭紧的门扉不再使她退缩，做旧的铜把手黑洞般吸引她伸出手，18岁生日这天她终于踏进这片荆棘花园。

禁忌边界线的另一边，继父正坐在床沿惊恐的颤抖着，看向她的方向的瞳孔剧烈的收缩起来，在飘荡着细小灰尘的空气中干涩出朦胧的水迹。  
闵玧智跨到床边无视继父强烈的抵抗，Alpha支配性的气味压倒金南俊的意志让他倾倒在床头无法动弹。她站在继父面前弯下腰嗅了嗅那人覆着薄汗的脖颈，葡萄味的气息被死亡冲散消逝，随着那天她父亲被车碾过的那天肆虐的暴雨流进下水道里，越来越寡淡的气味昭示着危险。

闵玧智凉薄的掌心强硬覆上那个不断退缩的圆润隆起，微弱的心跳声已经无法穿透薄薄的肌肉组织。  
“再这样下去它会死的”

金南俊哆嗦着推开继女的手，他知道闵玧智想说什么，他早就应该察觉。

“我联系过医生了，他说有办法解...”

“你想让它活下去吧？想看着你和父亲的孩子健康的出生、长大，对吧？  
我们明明有最简单的方法。”

闵玧智是个刚分化的Alpha，在她还学不会控制信息素的年纪，她的继父带着四个月身孕的Omega致命的吸引，衬衫大敞蜷缩在她身前，乳尖泌出的体液在透白的布料上洇出一圈不规则的蜜沼，淡淡的葡萄气息萦绕在闵玧智正亢奋的工作着的鼻腔。  
她解开自己校服上衣的扣子，少女单薄苍白的躯体赤条条的袒露在金南俊的眼前，白色灼伤他的双眼，奎宁愈发苦涩的气息在空气中凝结，他那不争气的渴求着信息素浇灌的躯壳像被拧开的阀门奔涌着滑腻的体液，4个月的生命被重新注入生机，连同金南俊的心脏一起剧烈的搏动着。

“玧智，你是我女儿啊！我们怎么能？！”  
他挣扎着转过身去逃避那一抹赤白的酮体却被闵玧智钳住下颌，她被Alpha天性挑起征服欲的双眼直勾勾的钉住继父震颤的瞳孔，理智的最后一根丝线被苦涩却香甜的欲火燃烧殆尽。

“我从没叫过你父亲，南俊”  
“如果你把我当女儿，我更要帮你”  
“我怎么会眼睁睁的看着自己的至亲受尽折磨？”

 

闵玧智尖锐的虎齿戳刺在金南俊颈间的微微凸起的腺体，她将要抹去自己父亲曾留下的烙印。

 

继父被她推倒在柔软的床垫，手指陷入父亲曾经每天躺着的枕头，记忆海绵刻下男人从挣扎到屈服全过程。金南俊的腿被闵玧智缠在自己细瘦的腰间，少女象牙白的肌肤和男性小麦色的躯体交叠重合，她小心翼翼的扶着继父腰间的软肉，为了孕育生命而增加的柔嫩脂肪在指尖被揉捏变形，中长的黑色校服裙被扔在一旁，盖住床头那张温馨的合影。

父亲的手覆在继父的小腹，两个人面对镜头洋溢着幸福的笑容，闵玧智为他们拍了这张照片。

现在已经无人在意这些曾经，少女贪婪的舔舐着继父胸口缓缓溢出的乳汁，柔软隆起的胸脯下流淌的甜蜜汁液灼伤她的食道混入全身奔腾的血液，混着紫色葡萄味道的奶香捶打本就混乱的神志，金南俊虚弱的抵挡不能挣脱Alpha的蓄意压制，即使她只是个18岁的少女，更何况他不想伤到任何人，未出生的生命、与他朝夕相处三年的少女  
闵玧智的手指剐蹭着继父早已泥泞不堪的湿滑穴口，收缩皱紧的湿热软肉在触上的一瞬间便绞进她的指尖。透明亮银色的水丝坠落在已经湿透的床单无法引起涟漪。闵玧智抬起继父无力的下半身，舌尖探入那个充溢着葡萄汁液的嫩穴带着恶意的戳刺，金南俊剧烈蜷缩的指节和绷紧的腰间花光他锁住声音的力气，少女终于听到曾经她父亲才能享受到的美妙音乐。  
低沉的呻吟回荡在卧室的各个角落，闵玧智抬起身，她沾满了淫靡水光的薄唇被继父扭头拒绝，少女耸了耸肩放弃和继父唇齿相接，她的唇舌挑弄着不断溢出奶水的乳尖嘬弄着，撸了两把早已勃起的坚挺抵在那个松弛软烂的秘密入口，继父在她身下剧烈的颤抖着挣扎，被少女按住肩膀禁锢在柔软的监牢，那个觊觎已久的罪恶天堂被她轻而易举的破门而入。

滚烫的甬道绞紧她本就火热的下体如同岩浆淌过裸露的土坚硬土地，所有紧致的滋味太过美妙让她头晕目眩。初经性事的少女靠着野兽的本能在继父身下鲁莽的冲撞着，她从继父身上学到的太多，连同需要被闸控的欲望洪水，一股脑的倾泻在她继父并不算柔软的身躯之中膨胀外溢。金南俊被少女不得章法的抽插顶弄的失去理智，这在任何意义上都不能算是他所希望的性爱，但Omega悲哀的生理机制让他即使在父女乱伦的背德情事中依然湿淋淋的像个婊子。

金南俊闭上双眼，双手叠在小腹上感受着胎儿逐渐回复的有力心跳。  
从今天开始他不允许自己属于任何人。

闵玧智愈发膨胀的阴茎已经接近Omega紧闭的生殖腔花芯，坚硬的炽热的龟头像烙铁一般印上那个幽暗的洞口，她即将冲破最后一层禁忌之门。

被强行撕裂的痛苦让金南俊的粗浅的低吟染上哭腔，痛苦的泪水滑落在闵玧智在欲望冲撞下颤抖的手臂，他从喉间挤出的拒绝无法传递给少女分毫，却不由自主的夹紧了腿间纤瘦的细腰，背德的痛苦和难以磨灭的快感拉扯着金南俊的神经，好让那根滚烫的铁棒直接贯穿他腐败的躯壳，把他的脑子搅成一滩乱泥停止思考。  
直到少女的胯骨停止抽送，浓稠的液体浇灌在本就涨满的小腹，Alpha硕大的结死死堵在充盈着液体的生殖腔穴口，撑开狭窄的穴口直到肌肉紧绷。在注入的瞬间闵玧智锐利的齿尖刺破腺体表面的肌肤，她父亲的标记被她的齿痕碾压破苏碎，鲜血顺着舌尖滚落在她的舌根，混着刚才舔下的乳汁，奇妙的混合物在食道中变为甜腥的一口。  
闵玧智黑色的发丝无力的黏在金南俊被汗冲刷的胸口，她躺在继父温暖的臂弯中伸手抚上继父怀胎四月的小腹，与先前完全不同的心跳在她手底一下一下的跳动着。  
一个生命得以拯救，闵玧智笑着撑起身，把自己的唇温柔的贴在继父的嘴角，发丝扫在金南俊脸上被喘息的气流轻轻吹动。  
一寸一寸的下移直到柔软的唇瓣贴上那处圆润的隆起，闵玧智话语间的吐息吹拂在新生命的诞生之地。

“你要感谢妈妈哦。”

闵玧智终于拥有了属于自己的母亲。


End file.
